


Irracionalidad

by Sherlockwsh



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwsh/pseuds/Sherlockwsh





	Irracionalidad

*******

* * *

  
  
Creo en las almas gemelas,

solo que no puedo probar su existencia, solo tengo mi fe.

¿Quién demonios querría enamorarse de una criatura despreciable?

La persona correcta lo hará.

La persona correcta sabrá que en la tempestad y la calma es capaz de amarte en todas tus formas

y aun disgustados, querrá protegerte.

La persona correcta sopesara más tus virtudes que tus defectos

Pero aun siendo la persona correcta, sigue siendo solo eso;

una persona, un ser humano.

Y aunque te amé incondicionalmente,

debes poner de tu parte y cooperar,

no llevarla a sus límites pues tú también serás su persona correcta.

Debes dar en la misma medida que recibes, nunca más, nunca menos.

Yo sé que soy la persona correcta de alguien,

que hay alguien esperando a que le ame en algún lado del mundo,

preguntándose si existo, si soy real,

si algún día llegare a su vida, si podrá tocarme, si podrá oírme.

Estará preguntándose si me reconocerá cuando me vea

así como yo me pregunto lo mismo por ella.

Vivo enamorado del amor, porque no se otra manera de existir.

Es patético pero una vez que lo probé, no le he podido dejar.

Solo se necesita alguien compatible para amar.

Se necesita no confundir:

No culpes al amor, son los sentimientos correctos en la persona equivocada.

He llegado al punto en que quizá contemplo el amor como un anciano

y de ese modo pueda desprenderme del vicio.

Jamás debe confundirse la juventud con la experiencia, ni la experiencia con la madurez.

El amar y aprender nada tiene que ver con la edad,

ni la madurez, ni la experiencia,

sino con la personalidad y la necesidad.

Ser astuto te arrastra a la soledad.

Somos reyes que deberían beber del pozo

cuando su lunático pueblo los acusa de perder la cordura

pese a que son los únicos que conservan la razón.

Somos los cuerdos acusados de locos.

Nos despreciamos.

Siempre hay algo que nos lo impide,

dejamos que nuestra moral nos lo impida porque es lo correcto,

pero la vida es cruel y no se debe morir sin intentarlo.

Dejamos que otros nos alejen de nuestros sueños

porque no nos atrevemos a sacrificarlos

No nos atemoriza lo que amamos,

debería atemorizarnos morir sin haberlo hecho, sin habernos atrevido.

No podemos sentirnos más miserables ahora que no lo poseemos, que cuando al fin lo tengamos.

Pero aun abandonando y sacrificándolo todo,

jamás sabremos si podremos con tanta libertad.


End file.
